


They Are Better Than Us

by gabrielthearchangelspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Gabriel's Death, Post-Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Season/Series 05, Spoilers for Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, gabriel dies I'm sorry, i just like making it worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielthearchangelspn/pseuds/gabrielthearchangelspn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel squinted his eyes, "S-Sam? I'm dying aren't I?"</p><p>Sam shook his head, "no. You're gonna be just fine." He lied his voice catching in his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Are Better Than Us

**Author's Note:**

> This has been read over by only my eyes and it was written like a year ago. Please excuse the mistakes if you see any!

Sam watched the interaction between hells finest angel and heavens biggest pain the ass from behind red cloth covered tables. As confident as Gabriel sounded, his eyes were glassy and, he was practically trembling as his eldest brother stared into his eyes with a odd mixture of sadness and hatred. It was kind of funny watching a small little blonde man with a bad temper have a staring contest with Satan himself. 

Sam could hardly hear anything over the pounding of his heart and the thought of Lucifer being less than ten yards away from him. One sentence brought his attention to the conversation.

"Oh, I'm loyal. To them!" When saying that Gabriel seemed taller and proud of the statement.

Lucifer eyes darkened and he scrunched his nose, "Who? These so called Gods?" 

Gabriel took a daring step forward. Sam didn't know he was holding his breath. "To people, Lucifer. People." He delivered the words with softness.

Lucifer laughed like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard, "so you're willing to die, for a pile of cockroaches. Why?"

The golden eyed angel just shrugged. "Because Dad was right. They are better than us."

Lucifer's face was filled with anger. "They are broken. Flawed! Abortions."

The conversation was starting to get really heated and Sam was regretting the fact that he didn't follow Dean and Kali out to the impala. 

Gabriel pulled out an angel blade and took a step even closer, close enough to see the detail in Nick's eyes. "Damn right they're flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive. And you should see the Spearmint Rhino! I've been riding the pine a long time. But I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side, or Michael's. I'm on theirs." The golden eyes were filled with pain and betrayal. But so were the blue eyes of Lucifer's vessel.

"Brother, don't make me do this." Lucifer said a lone tear dripping down his face.

"No one makes us do anything." Gabriel said gently the blade being tightened in his grip.

Sam's heart started to physically pain him with the slamming it was doing against his rib cage. Sam could only hear the flames and white noise in his head as he watched the actual Gabriel creep up behind Lucifer. He was too focused on Gabriel to hear what was being said. 

But what he did see was Lucifer turning around putting his hand over Gabriel's and slamming the angel blade into the archangels chest. Lucifer appeared to be crying now along with Gabriel who's eyes were filled with hurt and disbelief. 

Sam couldn't breathe. Yeah he found the little blond a major asshole but he never wanted him to die. No one deserved to die. Gabriel had done so much to help the brothers without them even knowing, and it hurt to see this happening. He could feel his own tears building up as Lucifer lowered the body to the ground and began walking around. Sam heard the footsteps come closer and slid easily under the table. 

"Relax, Sammy, not today. But I will promise you...you will say yes eventually." Lucifer began walking towards the exit while whistling an old tune. Sam extracted himself from under the table as Lucifer closed the door. He ran over towards Gabriel who was still bleeding out on the floor. He dropped to his knees beside the hiccuping and gasping man. Sam took Gabriel head and placed it in his lap. The movement caused the shorter man to stiffen his foggy eyes trying to focus on whoever was there.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright." Sam said running a hand through Gabriel's soft blond hair.

Gabriel squinted his eyes, "S-Sam? I'm dying aren't I?"

Sam shook his head, "no. You're gonna be just fine." He lied his voice catching in his throat.

"Well that freaking sucks." Gabriel said letting his eyes drop closed.

Sam laughed lightly at the blunt statement. "Does it hurt?" He asked which was stupid because obviously Sam knew the answer to that.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Gabriel said completely avoiding the question.

Sam shook his head furiously trying to deny his almost friend was dying, "I forgave you a long time ago, Gabe."

The archangel groaned bringing his hand up to clutch his bleeding chest, the blood seeping between his fingers. Sam was startled to see a bight blue light flickering somewhere in the Iris' of Gabriel's eyes. It was around this time Dean opened the door to the dinning hall.

"Hey Sam we shou-" Dean's words faded in the air as he focused on the scene in front of him. Sam was sitting cross legged on the floor with the angel's head in his lap, his hands carding through Gabe's hair. As Dean got closer he could see the silent tears running down Sam's cheeks and onto Gabriel's jacket. He wondered why Sam was crying the guy was a major dick but he supposed that Gabe did have a large effect on the brothers relationship. Dean approached the two men and knelt down on the other side of Gabriel examining the extent of the injury. He knew it was pointless because obviously if he could be saved Sam would have already been trying to save him.

There was so much blood. Dean honestly didn't know how the angel wasn't already dead. Sam was covered in it, the floor and Dean's pants as well. He couldn't hear what Sam was whispering to the man but he knew it was something along of the lines of "everything's gonna be okay." 

Gabriel couldn't hear. All he saw was black dots dancing in his vision over Sam's tear streaked face. He felt sticky and the pain was making him want to throw up. He turned his head slightly so he could see the face of the other Winchester. He wanted them to know he was sorry and that he was only ever trying to help them. He wanted to tell Sam he was sorry for causing him so much pain. More than anything he didn't want to die. 

Sam was shaking with fear and grief. He didn't want Gabriel to die thinking that he was hated. He didn't want him to die at all. He'd seen so many people die and he couldn't handle another. The flickering in Gabriel's eyes was getting more frequent and brighter and he was scared. He didn't even know Dean was sitting across from him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Gabriel repeated in such a small voice that Sam probably couldn't hear him if he were any further away.

Sam just kept saying back, "it's okay, it's okay, its fine." 

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin when the archangel let out a blood curdling scream that shook the room. The blue light was bursting from underneath his skin. The screams were over as soon as they started. The blue light faded and all that was left was an empty vessel and the ashes of once golden wings spread across the floor. Sam was deeply disturbed by the empty eyes staring at him. 

Dean could have sworn that no other time had been as quiet as it was that moment. 

It was three long seconds later when Sam began to freak out. A verbatim of "no, no, God please no" was spewing from his mouth his voice rough with emotion. The younger Winchester was tugging on the jacket like a young child wanting to be picked up. His face was soaked with tears and his eyes were red rimmed. The tugging and whispering was getting louder and more forceful that Dean decided now would be a good time to step in.

Dean got up and knelt down next to Sam, putting a hand on his shoulder. Everything around Sam came crashing into motion and he was aware of Dean. He allowed himself to be hugged by Dean. Sam in the right mind would have normally thought the act of affection was odd coming from Dean. The thought hurt but Gabriel was dead.


End file.
